El lazo
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Todos tenemos algo que esconder, algo oscuro dentro de nosotros que no queremos que el mundo vea y fingimos que todo esta bien, hasta que se nos presenta la oportunidad y esto explota.


El Lazo.

Sumary: Todos tenemos algo que esconder, algo oscuro dentro de nosotros que no queremos que el mundo vea y fingimos que todo esta bien, hasta que se nos presenta la oportunidad y esto explota.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo a su creador M.K.

Oscuridad, todo el ambiente rodeado de una profunda tonalidad oscura, no es que fuese extraño los lugares subterráneos suelen ser así y por demás estaba saber que a él no le incomodaba. Hace cuanto tiempo había desertado ese futuro contenedor? Dos años próximo a los tres, un estudiante formidable, digno del apellido que poseía, pero aun existía algo que lo ataba a esa aldea.

Una orden y en sus manos yacía el expediente del Uchiha sobreviviente a la masacre de su clan. La mayoría eran cosas que sabia y había comprobado el mismo, era alumno de Kakashi pero nunca habían tenido una relación mas estrecha, luego estaba el niño portador de nueve colas quien lo consideraba "familia" pero esos lazos fueron cortados en la batalla que le reporto Kabuto y por ultimo estaba una mocosa, sin ninguna habilidad, una inútil de tontos cabellos rosa.

**Kabuto dime que relación había entre la mocosa y Sasuke-kun-**ordeno saber al de anteojos. La voz del sannin era siseante, y su figura atractiva de una forma poco convencional.

Se hallaba sentado, con sus largas crines azabaches sobre sus hombros y entre la oscuridad solo se vislumbraban aquellos ojos amarillos, extrañamente alargados y seductores que para algunos significaba la muerte. A su lado izquierdo Kabuto de pie, estaba dispuesto a responder cualquier orden de su Lord.

**La niña es Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de Konoha, durante toda su infancia a tenido cierto sentimiento de amor hacia Sasuke-kun, incluso en el momento que él dejaba la aldea ella apareció tratando de persuadirlo para que se quedara, ademas de que rogó para venir con él, una declaración bastante tentativa que por unos momentos lo hizo dudar.- **La risa de Orochimaru inundo la pequeña habitación y un escalofrió bastante placentero recorrió al peligris.

**Así que de eso se trata y que ha sido de esa molestia estos tres años-** cuando él hablaba no era una pregunta, era una orden que debían obedecer o todo acabaría muy mal.

**Es entrenada por La Hokage Tsunade Senju, su inteligencia y control de chakra son envidiables, heredando así la fuerza de la sannin y la habilidad de ser medic-nin creando nuevos medicamentos, se ha descubierto también que posee dones para el genjutsu.-**respondió guardando sus tarjetas.

La chica no era especial, aunque el solo hecho de que hiciera dudar al Uchiha menor era.. interesante. Según sus cuentas tendrían la misma edad, podria enfrentar al chico y ver que sucede. No estaba dispuesto a perder ese cuerpo que poseía tan poderosos y enigmáticos ojos por una chiquilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El salón mas grande de la guarida de la serpiente, era iluminado solo por velas dándole un poco de luz al lugar, en esos momentos habitado por dos figuras que guardaban un mínimo bastante largo de metros entre ellos.

El primero con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora en sus labios, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mirando al adolescente que estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a él. Primero un simple interrogatorio dependiendo de como respondiera iría a la prueba de fuego.

Uchiha estaba parado en una pose bastante despreocupada, mirando al sannin directamente, sin perder vista de cualquier movimiento que hiciera el cuerpo de esa vil serpiente.

**Sasuke-kun.. tienes planeado recuperar tus lazos con Konoha?-** directo y atento, receptivo a cualquier cambio del chico.

**Hmp .. mi único objetivo es acabar con la vida de _Él...-_** La decepción de Orochimaru fue grande al no percibir ningún cambio pero de su rostro no desapareció aquella sonrisa.

**Y la chica de rosa... que hay de ella-**soltó en un suave y escalofriante siseo burlón.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente activando inconscientemente el sharingan, cuando la conoció, los cascabeles, las misiones, los exámenes chunnin, el adiós y su gracias en aquella banca. Su cuerpo se tenso y al notarlo, desactivo su Kekkei Genkai y dio media vuelta.

**No me molestes con cosas sin importancia...-** luego de haber dicho esas palabras, desapareció de la vista ambarina de la serpiente.

La risa lleno por completo el salón, estaba extasiado con la información que acababa de obtener. Ese Uchiha aun era un pequeño no sabia controlarse tan bien como pensaba. Ahora solo tenia que destrozar ese lazo que aun se guardaba con la niña de rosa.

Solo había un inconveniente, como obtendría a la pequeña. No podía enviar a Kabuto para que se la presentara, si tenia la fuerza de Tsunade mínimo alertaría a todo el país del fuego. No era momento de arriesgarse, solo quedaba una opción .. ir él mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corría a la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, se había demorado mas de lo previsto en aquella misión. Solo era ir a Suna para entregar y recoger nuevos medicamentos, pero con la banda de ladrones que se le había atravesado, tardo mucho en noquearlos la Hokage dijo que no quería ningún muerto.

El viento con la rapidez a la que iba movía sus cabellos cortos, solo estaba desesperada por llegar pronto a la aldea o a algún pueblo cercano, ahora solo estaba entre arboles y maleza, a merced de la oscura noche.

Y de pronto se detuvo, escondida tras un árbol para su suerte de tronco bastante grueso, pisadas una tras otra, calmadas, tal vez serian unos aldeanos pero aun así no se movió de su sitio cuando dejo de escucharlas.

**Sakura...**

Esa voz, aunque un poco mas madura podía jurar que era de _él_, un nudo se atoro en su garganta impidiéndole casi el poder respirar, volviendo el aire mas pesado, dejándola inmóvil. Cuando iba a bajar de aquel árbol en busca de esa persona, se vio frente a este, cortándole cualquier escapatoria.

**Sas.. uke-kun**

Y todo fue oscuridad justo como aquellos ojos azabaches y sin brillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Na, Kabuto ve por Sasuke es hora de una nueva lección en el salón- **ordeno Orochimaru con diversión en su voz mientras se dirigía al sitio mencionado.

Al momento de entrar se fijo en la boca de la serpiente de piedra que estaba allí, prisionera estaba la chica de cabellos rosa e inconsciente, fue algo muy fácil, aun seguía sintiendo algo por el Uchiha y él se aprovecho de eso.

Unos minutos después apareció el azabache de reflejos azules, que no bien termino de llegar sus ojos se dirigieron al cuerpo en la boca de la serpiente, impresión reinaba en su interior pero obligado a permanecer inmune desvió su rostro al de el sannin.

**Que quieres?-**sonó neutro aunque era otra la pregunta que quería realizar y de eso se daba cuenta el ex-akatsuki.

**Te doy este regalo, mátala, dásela de comer a Manda-** el sharingan giro en los ojos del Uchiha mientras miraba a la chica que una vez fue su compañera, trago duro y Orochimaru se acerco a la chica.

**No tengo interés alguno en matarla a ella.-** murmuro con odio al ver como esa asquerosa serpiente la tocaba y trataba de despertarla.

**Mátala así estaremos seguros que ningún lazo te ata a Konoha..-**no quería despertar, de seguro en el momento de absorción del chakra se lo quito todo así que le dio una cachetada. Estaba seguro que el niño Uchiha seguía sus movimientos.

Poco a poco fue despertando, sintió un leve ardor en su mejilla y detrás de su nuca el dolor de aquella vez se hizo presente, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar la vista y quedo estática al momento de ver el panorama.

Frente a sus ojos estaba aquel desagradable ser de los exámenes chunnin que había mordido a Sasuke por su culpa él se fue.

**Déjala ir, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella-** allí justo a unos cuantos metros, Sasuke miraba con odio al sannin, entonces la tomo del cuello levantándola.

**Oh, es decir, que aun guardas un lazo y es con esta molestia.-** la rabia en el chico aumento y estuvo a punto de matar a ese asqueroso pero una espada era presionada contra el cuello de la pelirosa.

**Sasuke.. kun-**trato de decir pero salio como un murmullo entrecortado de aquellos labios.

**Sasuke-kun sal de aquí espera en la puerta y mantente alerta-**dijo sonriendo y pasando su lengua por la mejilla de la chica, era una advertencia si no salia ella podría morir allí mismo en ese lugar por su culpa.

Soltó a la chica y se dispuso a desatarla, sin una gota de chakra que podría hacerle, absolutamente nada. Sentía la presencia del Uchiha en la puerta, ese niño prodigio no solo le importaba matar a su hermano también sentía algo por la alumna de la Hokage.

El miedo corría por la sangre de la Haruno y se hacia evidente al mirarla, no lloraba pero temblaba como las hojas a punto de caer del árbol. Se alejo un poco de ella dejándola tirada en el suelo e hizo unos sellos donde de sus manos salieron algunas serpientes verdes.

Las manos de serpiente sombras ocultas, para que quería esa técnica si no podía usar usar su fuerza, no tenia chakra, viro su mirada a la de él que mantenía una sonrisa escalofriante. Las serpientes se arrastraron por el suelo llegando hasta ella produciéndole un grito lleno de asco.

Sasuke lo escucho estando a un paso de entrar pero lo detuvo la voz siseante del legendario.

**Si entras la matare Sasuke Uchiha –** claramente la voz era amortiguada por la puerta y cada vez mas se enfurecía.

**Que harás conmigo? Maldita serpiente-**bramo asqueada de tener que soportar a aquellos animales en su cuerpo.

La pequeña tenia valor, como no la voluntad de fuego que él extinguiría en breves momentos.

**Me resulta satisfactorio y morboso que seas algo prohibido, que nunca nadie dejaría tocar pero debes darle las gracias a Sasuke-kun por él estas aquí..**

Los ojos se abrieron tanto como aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte y el miedo se apodero de ella solo con esa mirada, se desvaneció, era como si estuviese encerrada en su mente.

Las serpientes se enredaron y apretaron desgarrando su ropa y lastimando la piel, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente el miedo y la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a otra persona que no fuera solo ella la hizo acurrucarse tratando de cubrir sus partes mas intimas.

Una de los tres reptiles subió por su brazo enrrollandose en las muñecas haciendo presión, una que la hizo quejarse, el sannin solo estaba parado viéndola sin ningún pudor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo la apreciativa de ver la figura de una mujer.

Tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, el cabello estaba desordenado, y la piel blanca había tomado un tono rosado, las mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmesí, el ceño estaba fruncido y mordía su labio inferior fuertemente.

Sus formas de mujer no eran exageradas a su parecer eran perfectas para una chica, sus senos no eran enormes como los de Tsunade, del tamaño correcto y justo, las piernas eran torneadas y tonificadas, su trasero se veía duro y perfecto, ademas su piel no tenia ni una solo marca, rasguño o cicatriz.

Se acerco a ella que tembló ante el tacto en su brazo.

**No, por favor no lo hagas!-**pidió a modo de suplica con lagrimas desbordando sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta y oía todos los sonidos de ese salón, sentado delante de aquel muro dudaba entre irrumpir y matar a ese maldito bastardo o quedarse allí, si entraba podría no llegar a tiempo y resultar ella muerta.

Orochimaru con delicadeza acaricio la piel expuesta, suave y tersa, y ella seguía temblando, sollozando. Era enfermizo que alguien la tocase de esa manera sin ella querer, lo peor aun no había pasado de eso estaba segura y no sabría si podía aguantar mas.

Ella estaba prohibida, y lo sabia, no era ningún secreto, existían muchas razones por las cuales lo era. Y aun así le atraía de manera inusual, deseaba con desesperación y anhelo poseerla aunque fuera una sola vez. Era una bestia y por eso le tenia miedo, si fuera una persona de diferentes acciones tal vez ella cedería. La única opción era tomarla a la fuerza.

Se deshizo de su vestimenta quedando solo con el pantalón oscuro, sin la camisa se podía distinguir el físico del hombre, no es que estuviese marcado por el amplio entrenamiento físico pero sus brazos eran musculosos y su pecho duro, a pesar de tener una edad avanzada esta no era presente en su físico.

Tomo por las muñecas a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, cada centímetro de piel que recorría hacia estremecer la figura femenina y termino de quitar la poca tela que la cubría.

La sentó en su regazo, estaba indefensa, no tenia como defenderse ante un sannin ella solo poseía el nivel chunnin y ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar como antes, sin una gota de chakra, lucia tan patética.

Palmeo unas cuantas la cabeza de la chica tratando de calmar el sollozo y hundió su pálido rostro en el cuello de ella, reteniendo en sus pulmones aquel dulce aroma de flor, lamió con su lengua toda la longitud de su cuello, recostándola en el suelo de piedra de aquel salón iluminado por unas cuantas velas.

Que podía hacer, ni siquiera Sasuke había entrado para rescatarla, realmente para él siempre fue una molestia. Durante esos breves momentos en los que perdería su inocencia solo se dedicaría a llorar, a hundir a la vieja Sakura en esas lagunas llenas de dolor, desprecio, amor.

En ningún momento la beso directamente en la boca, esos labios no merecían ser profanados por él, viajo hasta sus pechos, notando como todas sus extremidades se encontraban laxas. Una muñeca vacía. Con sus grandes manos masajeo cada seno, para luego pasar a morder y succionar con fuerza de ellos, oyendo los quejidos que salían de la boca femenina.

Así estuvo durante unos momentos, deleitándose con aquel cuerpo, toco las piernas, sus caderas, la pequeña cintura, pasando su larga lengua desde el cuello hasta el plano abdomen, eso resultaba tan desagradable para ella que solo su rostro reaccionaba con gestos de asco.

Hundió su cabeza en aquella zona virginal, movía su lengua con gran maestría en aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la muchacha, al momento en que comenzó a introducir los dedos penetrándola, un gemido salio de la boca de ella, uno que el Uchiha escucho atento, era una mezcla entre asco, dolor y sorpresa, lentamente se fue mojando en los dedos del sannin quien la hizo llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Sudaba de una forma poco usual, cerro sus ojos por instinto al momento en que Orochimaru la levanto del suelo para sentarla en sus piernas, en la parte baja de su espalda sintió la dura hombría de aquella cruel serpiente. Y así la elevo abriendo sus piernas para que cayera lentamente en su entrada, hasta toparse con la barrera, el himen que la conservaba pura.

Con fuerza la bajo, arremetiendo contra su inocencia y se mantuvo quieto, con su cabeza enterrada en el cabello rosa, mientras ella había dejado de respirar, contenía el aire en sus pulmones tratando de que las lagrimas se calmaran y el sollozo no se oyera tan fuerte. Finalmente su corazón se quebró, de nuevo luego de años tratando de curarlo.

Un siseo salio en forma de suspiro de la boca del hombre, quien haciendo uso de su fuerza con ambas manos tomo los muslos de la pelirosa, la subía y bajaba con lentitud quería disfrutar cada momento, de esa entrada húmeda, caliente y estrecha. Pequeños jadeos comenzaron a llenar el salón acompañados de siseos, el morbo tomo posesión de su cuerpo trayendo la crueldad, y aumento rápidamente el ritmo de las embestidas.

Los sonidos tomaron nitidez fuera, donde un Sasuke sediento de sangre hacia rodar su sharingan con violencia. Estuvo a solo un paso de empujar la puerta cuando todo regreso a su habitual silencio.

Terminado el placer observo a la chica que descansaba en el suelo, con el haori gris cubrió la desnudez de aquel cuerpo convertido en mujer y sin mas desapareció, dejándole al Uchiha unas palabras.

**Puedes pasar Sasuke-kun .. ssh**

Sin tardar un segundo abrió las puertas y allí en ese salón se hallaba una flor muerta, con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, algunas marcas en su cuerpo de color rojizas, los ojos que una vez fueron verdes no tenían color ni sentimiento alguno, estaban vacíos. Quito la sucia tela que poseía una mancha roja, la tomo desnuda entre sus brazos y desapareció de allí.

Corrió todo lo lejos que pudo, llegando a una cascada donde sumergió en total y completo silencio a la Haruno, sentía furia, ira, rabia y odio hacia ese maldito ser despreciable. La limpio sin poder verla a los ojos una vez mas, ella estaba despierta pero no sentía nada, solo miles de caras y recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza. Le coloco un haori gris atado con una cinta en la cintura, unos pantalones y estuvo lista. Se sentó a su lado a la espera de algún gesto, palabra o lo que sea pero nada de eso nunca llego.

El sol salia y él no había dormido nada, en cambio ella cerro sus ojos y no parecía quererlos abrir. La tomo una vez mas entre sus brazos y camino, se dirigía hacia Konoha, el camino fue algo largo pero en cuanto llego dejo a la chica en la misma banca que aquella vez.

El nudo en su garganta le molestaba, el sello en cualquier momento se desataría solo esperaba tener que llegar a donde el sannin. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, todo lo que amaba, moría y a ella que pensó en alejarla para protegerla termino haciéndole daño, la dejo hecha añicos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estuvo fuera solo una semana y durante ella muchos rumores llegaron a sus oídos.

La estudiante de la Hokage de Konoha, había desertado, desligándose de todos los que una vez conoció, según los del consejo cometió alta traición y fue tachada en el libro bingo como criminal rango S.

Luego de escuchar aquello y mas, regreso a la guarida de Orochimaru enterándose que este se encontraba débil, decidió ir a atacarlo para tomar venganza y deshacerse de esa escoria. Ese bastardo pagara con creces todas y cada una.

Cuando llego a la habitación de la serpiente lo encontró casi muerto, y sobre este en la pared escrito con sangre se leía

**Mátalo, así sabremos que ningún lazo te ata a la traición- S.H**

Orochimaru mudo la piel, aunque ya estaba muy herido una gran cantidad de chakra emanaba de él. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**Se.. ah fortalecido .. de una.. forma interesante...-** siseo refiriéndose a ella antes de comenzar la batalla con aquel cuerpo que deseaba.

**Hmp.. te veré en el infierno-**respondió con la arrogancia y el orgullo de un Uchiha liberando el sello de maldición.

**Es así, todo se redujo a esto después de todo... Sasuke-kun.**

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
